


Stay with me

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying, Cussing, Explanations, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sobbing, Very minor violence lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: After a year of no contact, Oikawa suddenly shows up at Iwaizumi's apartment to talk.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Past Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s) (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Stay with me

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi froze. It’s been a long time since he heard that voice, but he could still recognize it anywhere.

“What are you doing here, Oikawa?” He asked harshly, not bothering to face the other.

“I- I came to talk. Iwa-chan, I-”

“ _ Don’t _ call me that!” Iwaizumi shouted.

“B-but-”

Iwaizumi spun around and started stomping towards the brunette while yelling, “No! You don’t get to come here and pretend nothing happened! You don’t get to be upset because I’m pissed at you! You don’t have the right to just come back like you did nothing!”

“I-Iwa-chan, pl-”

“What part of  _ don’t call me that _ do you not get?!” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the shirt and shoved him backwards, slamming him into the wall behind them.

“I-I’m sorry! Iwaizumi, please listen.”

“Listen to what?! What pathetic excuse do you have for abandoning me?!” His eyes were  _ seething  _ with rage as his grip on Oikawa’s shirt grew tighter.

“I-I d-didn’t-”

“Didn’t what?! Didn’t leave?! That’s a lie and we know it!  **You left me!** You didn’t contact me for a year! A fucking year!” Iwaizumi released his grip on Oikawa’s shirt as he started to break down, “W-we were best friends and y-you just l-left me like I w-was nothing.” There were tears running down his cheeks. Tears that Oikawa wanted to wipe away, but he knew if he got close enough to he’d be either slapped or punched.

“I-I’m sorry. I know whatever I say can’t erase the fact that I hurt you. I hurt you, the one person I promised I wouldn’t.”

“Why, Tooru? Why did you leave me? Why did you come to California after a year? Why didn’t you stay in Argentina?”

“Can we go somewhere more private for that? Like instead of yelling outside of your apartment, can we go inside for a little more privacy?” Oikawa asked.

“Okay.”

Iwaizumi walked over to his apartment number, unlocked the door, and opened it, gesturing for Oikawa to go inside. Once he shut the door, he turned around to face Oikawa. “Now, explain. Why are you here?” Iwaizumi demanded.

“Iwa-cha- Iwaizumi, I’m here because I missed you, believe it or not,” Oikawa held up his hand when he saw Iwaizumi about to interrupt, “Please don’t interrupt me. Let me explain why I left, okay?” Iwaizumi nodded.

“So as you and I both know, a year ago I cut you out of my life. Believe it or not, it wasn’t intentional. Well, most of it wasn’t. Originally, I only planned on not talking to you for a month, three at the most.” Oikawa paused before continuing, “Remember how I visited you a week before I stopped talking to you?”

“Yeah, what does that have to to with anything?”

Oikawa looked down at the floor for a second before looking back up to stare directly into Iwaizumi’s eyes. He had tears running down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes, sniffled, and said, “Well, remember that girl you were going out with? What was her name? Wasn’t it something like Lily, I think?”

Iwaizumi nodded in confirmation before asking, “What does she have to do with anything? We broke up months ago.”

“Well if you’d let me finish, you’d understand.”

“Sorry, continue.”

“So the day you introduced us 一the day I arrived in California一 was the day I was planning to confess to you.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide. “What? What were you planning to confess?”

“How dense are you, Iwaizumi? I was planning to tell you I was in love with you!” Oikawa yelled out the last sentence. What was a small stream of tears a moment ago, now was a flood of them.

Iwaizumi wanted to wipe his tears and tell him he felt the same way. Instead he froze and stuttered out, “Y-you were in love...with me?”

“ _ Still am _ , unfortunately,” Oikawa sighed and continued, “Please don’t say anything about it. I don’t need your pity and I don’t need to know of your unrequited feelings. Just let me finish my explanation and I’ll be on my way.”

“Okay.”

“I was heartbroken. You broke my heart and you didn’t even know it. I didn’t act rationally. I stayed in California for a week, even though I was meant to stay for a month, but I lied to you when I said I needed to go back to Argentina as soon as possible. I didn’t. I was technically able to stay in California for the entire month, but I’m pretty sure if I had, I would’ve broken down in tears at some point. And I wasn’t going to try and separate you and Lily. She was nice and she didn’t deserve for her boyfriend’s best friend to be a total asshole to her and you didn’t deserve for me to interfere with your relationship.”

Oikawa paused to take a deep breath before continuing again, “So when I got back to Argentina, I texted you that I was arrived safely, lied about the fact that I probably wouldn’t be able to talk for a while because of work, and muted our messages. I wasn’t angry at you. I didn’t blame you. I never did and I never will. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know how I felt, but I still needed time away from you. If we had stayed in contact, I wouldn’t have been able to move on. Oh, who am I kidding? It’s been a year and I still haven’t moved on.”

“So if it was only meant to be for a little while, then why a whole year?” Oikawa grimaced at the question.

“I...I was going to text you after three months, I swear. I realized how irrational I was being. I was on my way home from practice one day and I had recently sprained my ankle一”

“What?! When did you sprain your ankle? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Oikawa shot him a look and Iwaizumi mumbled, “Oh, right. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I sprained my ankle a little over a month after I left California. I was practicing my serve, on a day where I hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep, when I landed badly. I landed on my right ankle, the same一”

“一leg where you had your knee injury.”

“Yeah. Anyways, I was walking home and while my ankle had mostly healed, I still tripped a lot because of it. I had my phone in my hand while I was walking, so I wasn’t paying much attention. I was walking towards the road when a car came out of nowhere. I managed to jump back safely, but I fell over my ankle in process and my phone slipped out of my hand. It landed in the road and was destroyed the second the car drove over it.” Oikawa paused before asking, “Iwaizumi, can I have a glass of water? My throat’s getting a little dry from all this talking.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Iwaizumi went to grab a glass and filled it up with water before handing it to Oikawa. They stood in silence while Oikawa drank from the glass. By the time he finished, the glass was almost empty. He sat it down on the table next to him.

“Alright, so where was I?”

“The part where your phone got destroyed.”

“Yeah...after it was destroyed, I had to buy a new phone. When I got my new phone, I had to change numbers because I forgot mine and there was nothing able to be recovered on my old phone. I also lost all my contacts and I didn’t remember your number. The only number I remembered was my mom’s. I got most of my contacts for my family back, but not my friends.”

“Why didn’t you ask her for my number?”

“I...uh, I forgot she had your number.” Oikawa chuckled.

“Stupidkawa.” Iwaizumi chuckled and rolled his eyes. For a moment, it  _ almost _ felt like  _ old times _ , but then Iwaizumi remembered why things were like this.

“Anyways, after that I was just going to surprise you with a visit around six months ago and I would explain it then, but things happen. My sister, who I forgot was pregnant at the time, gave birth to another child. My parents were practically demanding for me to fly to Japan, so I did and I missed my opportunity to see you. I met up with Makki and Mattsun while I was there, but I can’t deny that it wasn’t the same without you. After that, I had to fly back to Argentina and since then I’ve been too busy to take a break, except for Christmas, but I had to go visit my family for that. I was hoping you would’ve been in Miyagi too. Why weren’t you?”

“I missed my flight,” Iwaizumi responded.

“Oh, okay.”

“So wait, is that all?”

“Pretty much. I didn’t get an actual chance to visit you until now. I’m sorry, Iwa-cha一Iwaizumi. I’m sorry for neglecting you for so long. I’m sorry for being a shitty best friend. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m just really,  _ really _ sorry and I feel terrible.” Oikawa turned towards the door, but before he began walking, he said, “I’ll be going now. It was good to see you one last time, Iwa-chan. Y-you’ll always be the partner I can be proud of.”

Oikawa began to walk towards the door, tears falling down his face, when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned, shocked to see Iwaizumi holding onto his hand as though Oikawa would be out of his reach once he did.

“W-what are you doing, Iwaizumi?” Oikawa asked.

“T-that was my line, Shittykawa. You stole my line.” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“I don’t have time for games. I thought you wanted me to go?”

“NO!” Iwaizumi shouted before lowering his voice to a pleading tone, “No. Please,  _ stay _ . I can’t...I can’t lose you again.”

“Why would you want me to stay? I hurt you. It’s my fault.”

“I don’t care. Please don’t leave me again. Please stay with me. I need you to stay.  _ I need you, Tooru. _ ”

“Okay.  _ I’ll stay, Hajime _ .”

Tooru embraced Hajime in his arms. Finally after a year apart, they can be together again. Finally, Tooru can indulge in the scent that is so distinctly Hajime, like he used to. Finally, Hajime can be in the arms of his best friend, something he had missed. They sunk to the floor, not letting go, sobbing as they held each other tightly.

“ _ I missed you, Tooru. _ ”

“ _ I missed you so much more, Hajime _ . I swear I’ll  _ never  _ leave you again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.  _ I love you, Hajime _ ,” Tooru said before realizing his mistake. He pulled away from the hug, preparing to apologize and expecting to see disgust on Hajime’s face, but he didn’t look disgusted. He didn’t even look upset. Hajime had a bright smile on his face, despite the tears running down his cheeks.

“ _ I love you too, Tooru _ . I  _ always  _ have.”

Tooru cupped Hajime’s left cheek with his right hand and asked, “Y-you mean it?”

Hajime looked Tooru in the eyes as he moved his left hand up to hold Tooru’s hand that was on his cheek, and replied, “I mean it.”

Tooru smiled and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“Do you really need to ask?”

“Yes because consent is sexy, okay?”

They burst out laughing. Hajime moved his hands to hold his stomach, nearly falling onto his side. Tooru buried his face in Hajime’s neck to try and muffle the laughter.

“You ruined the moment, Tooru,” Hajime said once he caught his breath.

“Sorry, but I didn’t lie. I want your consent.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and said, “Fine. You have my consent to kiss me.”

Tooru cupped Hajime’s cheek once again and leaned in. They closed their eyes, waiting for their lips to meet, but they bumped noses instead. Tooru snickered and tilted his head to the side, leaning in once again, allowing their lips to meet. It was slow and gentle, and it was everything they could possibly hope for. It wasn’t even close to a great kiss. They kept smiling, making it hard for their lips to properly connect, but they didn’t care. When their grins managed to fade just a little bit, allowing them a proper kiss, they finally could taste each other. Tooru couldn’t figure out exactly what Hajime tasted like, but he couldn’t wait to find out. In that moment, Tooru decided playing volleyball wasn’t his favorite thing. His favorite thing was kissing Hajime.

Hajime couldn’t help, but enjoy every second of the kiss. He couldn’t get enough of Tooru’s lips. He tasted like pretzels, probably a snack from the plane ride, and a flavor that was so distinctly  _ Tooru _ , he couldn’t find words to describe the taste.

The kiss barely last three minutes before Tooru pulled away for air, both of them flustered.

“That was...that was nice,” Tooru mumbled.

Hajime hummed in agreement. They were silent again until Hajime asked, “So, how long are you in California for?”

“Well if this had gone terribly, I would’ve booked a ticket to leave within the next two days, but considering things went well, I can stay for a month. And I intend to stay for the full month this time as long as you still want me here.”

Hajime scoffs and says, “Of course I still want you here. I wouldn’t have asked you to stay if I didn’t. By the way, where are you staying?”

“Well I rented a hotel room for the night, but I was hoping I could stay here with you while I’m here. Is that okay?”

“More than okay. Also, how did you know where I live? I moved out of the dorms since you were last here and I know I didn’t tell you were I live.”

“Um...so I went to your old dorm when I arrived yesterday一”

“Wait, you’ve been here since yesterday?” Hajime interrupted.

“Yes I have. Like I was saying, after I went there, found out you no longer lived there. It was kind of embarrassing to get weird looks from people when asking where Iwa-chan is.”

“Maybe because people in California don’t call me that. Only you do.” Hajime rolled his eyes.

“True. Anyways, as I was saying, I found out where you live because I made a couple phone calls between last night. I called my mom and asked for auntie’s phone number. Then I called her and asked where you live. She told me and chewed me out in the process.”

“What did she say?”

“I don’t quite remember, but she said something about me hurting you and if I don’t fix it, she’ll tell my mom to kick my ass.”

“Wow. I can’t believe she said that.” Hajime laughed.

“Yeah, your mom is scary sometimes. But after I found out where you lived, I waited through the day because I assumed you had classes before coming here.”

“Okay, that makes sense.”

They were silent, not knowing what to say, until Tooru asked, “Hajime, do you forgive me?”

“Honestly? Not completely. You did hurt me and even though you’re here now, it doesn’t change the fact that you left me for a year. And I understand why you did, I really do, but being here now doesn’t just magically erase the hurt. But, that being said, it also doesn’t change the fact that I hurt you as well. I broke your heart, you even admitted that. The worst part is that if I knew how you felt, I would’ve broken up with Lily, no hesitation.”

“Why?”

“Because I was in love with you at the time. Lily was a wonderful person and she deserved someone who was in love with her, not someone who was in love with his best friend. And I tried. I tried to love her, I really did, but nobody compares to you. We broke up because I acted distant after you left,” Hajime explained.

“Oh.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I don’t know what to say.”

They were silent for a few minutes until Tooru asked, “Do you think you’ll ever forgive me?”

“I doubt it’ll take long for me too. It’s barely been two hours since I first saw you here and I almost forgive you already. Just give it a day or two and I’m sure I will.”

“How can you forgive me so easily?”

“Simple. I’ve  _ always  _ been weak when it comes to you.”

“Haji, you’re such a sap!” Tooru exclaimed.

“I’m your sap.”

“Are you?”

“If you want me to be?”

“Of course I do, dummy.” Tooru was about to roll his eyes, but yelped when Hajime smacked him on the back of the head.

“Do you want to get off the floor, Tooru?”

“Sure.”

They both stood up and Tooru asked, “Do you want to walk with me to get my stuff from the hotel?”

“Yeah, let’s go. We can talk later, okay?”

“Okay. But we’ll still be okay, right?”

“Yeah we will. I just got you back. I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.”

“Good because neither do I, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime held out his hand and asked, “You’ll  _ stay with me _ ?”

“I’ll always  _ stay with you _ .” Tooru held onto Hajime’s outstretched hand, linking their fingers, and they began to walk out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
